1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are batteries that are designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that are not designed to be repeatedly charged. Because secondary batteries are economical and eco-friendly, their use is being promoted. The kinds of electronic devices in which secondary batteries are used have recently become diverse, and the design of electronic devices has become a significant factor in determining the purchase of the electronic devices.
For example, various wearable computer technologies, in which secondary batteries are used as power supply sources, and various application examples of the same have been developed and disclosed. Also, electronic devices, such as mobile phones or laptop computers, have been designed to have curved surfaces for ergonomic designs.
To increase the application of secondary batteries, the shapes of secondary batteries are being diversified according to the shapes of electronic devices in which the secondary batteries are used, for example a bent or curved shape.